


Несокрушимый аргумент

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "– Я, конечно, знаком с вами всего пару дней и еще плохо знаю, но мне показалось, вы просто чудесно ладите.- Тебе показалось, - прохладно говорит Мейс.- Ага, - кивает Гуэйра и скалится. – Хреново мы ладим. Так себе"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Несокрушимый аргумент

Когда солнце встает высоко и придавливает жаром ржавую пыль, Лио вызывает их обоих к себе. Окидывает долгим, внимательным взглядом, улыбается коротко и светло, на мгновение затмевая даже полуденное солнце, и говорит:  
\- Это задание предельно важно и опасно. Поедете на него вместе. Вдвоем.  
\- Не стоит, - выдыхает Мейс с сигаретным дымом, и Гуэйра прикрывает глаза козырьком ладони, щурясь от яркого света, а потом показательно разгоняет ей сизый дым.  
\- Точно нет.  
\- Почему же? – искренне удивляется Лио, аккуратно расправляя манжеты рубашки. – Я, конечно, знаком с вами всего пару дней и еще плохо знаю, но мне показалось, вы просто чудесно ладите.  
\- Тебе показалось, - прохладно говорит Мейс.  
\- Ага, - кивает Гуэйра и скалится. – Хреново мы ладим. Так себе. Хорошо, что ты к нам прибился…  
\- Почему? – терпеливо повторяет Лио, и тот дергает плечом.  
\- Терпеть, блин, не могу с ним куда-то вдвоем ездить. – Он пинает мелкие камушки, поднимая в воздух облачко рыжей, как его волосы, пыли, сплевывает на сухую землю и кривится: - Он воняет сигаретами.  
\- А он воняет в принципе, - парирует Мейс. – А сигареты его бесят, потому что сам пытается закурить, но от одной затяжки кашляет как школота. И еще он жрет в три горла. Если ты нас за припасами собрался отправить, так мы ничего не довезем обратно, этот все сметет в дороге.  
\- А он бухает слишком много! – не лезет в карман за ответом Гуэйра. - И прет у меня под это мерзкое дело закуску!  
\- Чтобы не разжирался, иначе на мотоцикл не влезешь. Хотя разве это нормальный мотоцикл…  
\- Че сказал?!  
\- А еще он орет без повода, - сообщает Мейс, хмыкая. – Ну, думаю, ты и сам уже заметил. Сложно не заметить.  
\- А он дергает своим рыбьим ртом и думает, это сойдет за разговор. Босс, я вот давно подозреваю, но ты-то умный, сразу должен был заметить: может, у него тик? Может, его подлечить стоит, а не отправлять на миссию? А я поеду с Фалько…  
\- Жаль, тебе уже никакое лечение не поможет.  
\- А ну повтори, че сказал!  
\- Говорю же, безнадежный. – Мейс тушит окурок и качает головой. – Непонятно только – туповатый или глуховатый.  
\- От тупаря слышу! – Гуэйра заносит было кулак, но осекается под осуждающим взглядом Лио. - Кто в прошлом месяце выезд едва не запорол из-за какой-то херни? Ты вот, босс, не знаешь…  
\- Мне надо было перепроверить карты, - ледяным тоном сообщает Мейс. На его ладонях начинает искриться пламя, которое, впрочем, тоже быстро стухает от взгляда Лио.  
\- В седьмой раз?! Типа на седьмой раз в них че-то новое напишут, да? Как на карте в «Гарри Поттере»? «Ледяные силы топают прям к нам, вот тебе следы»?  
\- Я хотя бы на досуге просматриваю карты, а не книжки для детей, - фыркает Мейс, и Гуэйра тут же отвечает ему таким же презрительным смешком.  
\- Сразу видно, не читал ни одну, дебил! Это ж знаковое произведение! Маркер эпохи, бля! А карты меняются каждую неделю!  
\- Вот именно. Нужно учитывать все, важна каждая мелочь…  
\- Ну, ясное дело, привык иметь дело со всем мелким, - соглашается Гуэйра, беззастенчиво кивая на мейсову ширинку. Тот невозмутимо закуривает следующую сигарету, показательно выпуская дым Гуэйре в лицо.  
\- Ну, да. Например, с твоим мозгом. Вот прям сейчас говорю с тобой и чувствую, как мои мозги от этого разговора сами усыхают.  
\- Ниче, я тебя сейчас полью, - обещает Гуэйра не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном.  
Взгляд Мейса почему-то скользит вниз.  
\- Босс, этот придурок, кажется, только что попытался намекнуть, что ему на меня нассать.  
\- Че это намекнуть! Я и прямо скажу!  
\- Броню нацепить не забудь. Для безопасности. Босс, ты ж видел, какая у него броня? – Мейс скалится совсем как Гуэйра и сминает прямо в кулаке недокуренную сигарету. - Это явно какая-то компенсация.  
\- На себя посмотри, силач! Насмешил! – Гуэйра тянет руки к предплечью Мейса и тут же получает по пальцам. Впрочем, его это нисколько не огорчает. - Вот это мускулатура! – хохочет он, согнувшись пополам и хлопая себя ладонью по колену. - Правильно, носи майки, такую охренительную бицуху грех не показать! Главное, карту, как ее найти, не забудь приложить.  
\- Ну, твоя-то бицуха так хороша, что без куртки к людям не выйдешь. Сразу ясно, убийственное зрелище.  
\- Придурок!  
\- Идиот!  
\- Босс!  
\- Босс!  
\- Решено, - негромко говорит Лио, и они оба затыкаются, синхронно разворачивая головы, застывают в ожидании, как гончие, тяжело дыша. – Выезжаете вечером. Я точно знаю, что все пройдет отлично. Я уверен.  
\- Почему? – вопят они так же синхронно, и Лио снова улыбается.  
\- Вы перепутали штаны.  
Он позволяет паузе повисеть в воздухе еще немного и разгоняет ее, будто облачко пыли, сочувственным кивком.  
\- Понимаю, заспались, торопились. Ничего страшного. Можете пойти и поменять обратно. Хотя, кажется, вам и так удобно? В любом случае, как я и сказал, выезжаете вечером. А если так сильно волнуетесь, что провалите опасное задание потому, что будете отвлекаться друг на друга каждую секунду и слишком беспокоиться – даже не сомневайтесь, я смогу убедить и тебя, Мейс, и тебя, Гуэйра, что оно куда ценнее вас обоих.  
Улыбка на его лице становится такой ослепительной, что солнце пораженно меркнет.  
\- У меня теперь есть множество крайне убедительных аргументов.


End file.
